


Higanbana

by D_end_S



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mention of Death, Out of Character, Tragedy, Vampires, dream - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_end_S/pseuds/D_end_S
Summary: Голова Лихта покоилась на коленях мужчины, который одной рукой перебирал мягкие черные волосы, а другой придерживал бледную кисть, что сжимала на груди такой же алый, как и все остальные, цветок. Кожа Ангела была словно снег, взгляд полуприкрытых безжизненных сапфировых глаз был устремлен в некогда голубое небо, что покрылось светло-серыми тучами, а с уголка обескровленных посиневших губ стекала тонкая струйка засыхающей крови.- Лихт...- Ты опоздал, - холодно произнес Хиган.
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Kudos: 1





	Higanbana

Сквозь кроны деревьев проникает золотистый свет солнца, а над головой расстилается чистое голубое небо. Вокруг стоит умиротворяющая тишина, нарушаемая лишь еле уловимым шуршанием листвы и травы, да редкой трелью птиц. Это место навевает давние воспоминания, но вместе с тем и ощущения тревоги и грусти, что никак не сочетается с окружающей обстановкой. 

Лоулесс сначала не мог понять, почему всё вокруг кажется таким знакомым, ведь в лесу он не был уже давно, да и не испытывал особого желания внезапно вырваться на природу из городской суеты. А потом он наконец вспоминает: когда-то Офелия часто сбегала в этот лес, и сервампу приходилось искать её, чтобы вернуть домой, пока прислуга не хватилась пропавшей принцессы. Он помнил, как бродил среди густых зарослей, обегал каждую поляну и залезал на высокие деревья, лишь бы в очередной раз найти укрытие девушки. Но сейчас вампир даже и не думал об Офелии. Мысли его были заняты человеком, что стал не просто очередным новым хозяином, а близким и родным за столь короткое время. Хайд чувствует себя глупо, потому что его поиски не дают никаких результатов. Он всегда был лучшим в прятках, особенно с быстротой и ловкостью вампира, но сейчас удача явно не на его стороне. 

— Лихт-тян, ты где? — кричит он, но в ответ получает лишь звонкую птичью трель. — Сейчас не время для игр. 

Он вообще не мог вспомнить, как и с какой целью здесь оказался, но чувствовал, что его хозяин был рядом с ним, пока что-то вдруг не разделило их. И несмотря на кажущееся спокойствие, Хайд чувствовал напряжение и нарастающую тревогу. Но что еще хуже — он не мог ощутить связь со своей евой, эту цепь, что соединяла хозяина и слугу. Металлический жетон на цепочке, подаренный в качестве предмета для контракта, с выцарапанным на нем именем сервампа — второе условие заключения договора — все еще находился на шее сервампа, но от этого становилось не легче. Сейчас этот предмет казался обыкновенным украшением, а не частью магического соглашения: исчезла особая аура, исходящая от него. И что самое страшное, Лоулессу казалось, что если кто-то позовет его именем, данным Лихтом, он не сможет откликнуться, даже не поймет, что зовут именно его. Тревожные мысли по этому поводу усиливались, поэтому вампир лишь перешел на бег, не переставая звать парня.

***

Лоулесс не знал, сколько прошло времени, но ему казалось, что он успел пробежать весь лес вдоль и поперек, заглянуть в каждые заросли; да он даже залезал на деревья, надеясь увидеть что-либо с высоты. Но всё безрезультатно. Этот лес словно был мертвый, без единой живой души. Хайд ни разу не заметил ни одного маленького насекомого, даже птиц на деревьях или в небе, хотя и мог слышать их щебетание. И сколько бы он не бегал, всё время каким-то образом вампир возвращался на одну и ту же поляну, словно лесные духи решили сыграть с ним злую шутку, запутывая всё вокруг и водя за нос. 

Сервамп остановился, уперев руки в колени. Ему нужна была небольшая передышка: всё пространство вокруг, несмотря на свои просторы, будто давило на него тяжелым грузом, сдавливало голову и легкие в тиски. Внезапно он услышал хруст веток и удаляющуюся поступь позади себя, но, обернувшись, увидел лишь размытый темный силуэт, исчезающий впереди за деревьями. Надеясь, что это его Ангел, Лоулесс, несмотря на усталость, рванул что есть мочи вперед. Он бежал со всей скорости, но темная расплывчатая фигура совсем не становилась ближе, а наоборот — углублялась вдаль. 

— Хей, постой, — крикнул Хайд, почему-то точно уверенный в том, что это его хозяин, но его зов снова был проигнорирован. 

Вампир недоумевал, почему человек, что находится впереди, даже не останавливается. Это, конечно, могла быть и не его ева, но ведь легко понять, что сервамп сейчас пытается догнать именно его. Даже если это не Лихт, незнакомец мог бы хотя бы помочь в поисках. Фигуру впереди явно не заботил какой-то парень, что бежал за ней уже достаточно долгое время — она еще раз мелькнула среди густых зарослей деревьев и исчезла. 

Лоулесс едва сдержался, чтобы не застонать во весь голос, он упустил хоть какую-то возможность найти Лихта. Уже на грани отчаяния он изо всех сил ускорился в надежде всё же нагнать свою цель, но, миновав пару десятков метров, резко замер, в удивлении распахнув глаза. 

Лес резко оборвался, сменяясь полем, утопающем в пожаре алых цветов. Вампир не мог понять, галлюцинации это или нет, он ведь залезал на высокие ветви деревьев и не мог не заметить столь выделяющееся место. Поляна была большая, окруженная со всех сторон кольцом густо посаженных деревьев, будто была спрятана от посторонних глаз. Сервамп, словно загипнотизированный, прошел вперед через огненные всполохи. Ликорисы медленно покачивались на ветру у его ног, и от них шел несвойственный им легкий, но приторно-сладкий запах сушеных цветов, оставляя на языке неприятную горечь. Лоулесс озирался по сторонам в окружении могильных цветов. Смутное предчувствие чего-то ужасного и неизбежного затаилось внутри, заставляя сердце участить свой ритм. 

— Лоулесс-кун, ты опоздал, — тихо, но будто прямо за спиной раздался чужой знакомый голос. 

Вампир обернулся, но прямо позади него никого не было, лишь дальше, в стороне, сидела одинокая фигура, которую Хайд не смог бы не узнать. Алые волосы, собранные черной лентой в низкий хвост, пряди которого, подобно лепесткам лилий вокруг, слегка колыхались на ветру, будто длинные тонкие языки пламени. 

— Хиган?! — сервамп был очень удивлен появлением подкласса его младшего брата, тревожные мысли подкрадывались одна за другой. — Где Лихт? 

Мужчина слегка повернул голову в его сторону, на спокойном расслабленном лице мелькнула легкая усмешка, а затем подкласс снова отвернулся. 

Лоулесс сжал кулаки от злости и рванул вперед, но, подбежав ближе, замер. Ноги словно приковало к земле, не давая сделать ни шага вперед. Тело вампира будто парализовало, а сам он только и мог с ужасом смотреть вперед, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Утопая среди пылающих хиганбан, возле подкласса неподвижно лежал Лихт. Его голова покоилась на коленях мужчины, который одной рукой перебирал мягкие черные волосы, а другой придерживал бледную кисть, что сжимала на груди такой же алый, как и все остальные, цветок. Кожа Ангела была словно снег, взгляд полуприкрытых безжизненных сапфировых глаз был устремлен в некогда голубое небо, что покрылось светло-серыми тучами, закрывая солнечный свет, а с уголка обескровленных посиневших губ стекала тонкая струйка засыхающей крови. 

— Лихт-тян… Как… 

— Ты опоздал, — уже более твердо и холодно произнес Хиган, смотря сервампу прямо в лицо. 

— Я опоздал… — повторил шепотом Лоулесс. — Что происходит? 

Он не понимал, что творится вокруг и с ним в частности, хотелось взреветь от ярости, проткнуть острием рапиры ненавистного вампира, вырвать из его рук бездыханное тело возлюбленного, но он не мог ничего сделать — ему позволено лишь стоять и смотреть, сокрушаясь от бездействия. 

— Мы ведь были уже здесь однажды, разве не припоминаешь этот лес и всё происходящее вокруг? Только вместо хиганбан ты, кажется, пришел к древу оливы, — мягко, с какой-то снисходительностью, произнес подкласс. — Ну, не удивительно, что ты забыл прошлую нашу встречу, в конце концов, человеческая память недолговечна, даже если ты и являешься вампиром. 

— О чем ты вообще говоришь? — Хайд внезапно почувствовал какое-то опустошение внутри от этих слов, они действительно напоминали о чем-то болезненном, спрятанном глубоко внутри. 

Хиган лишь вздохнул с легкой досадой в голосе. Он взял цветок, что даже после смерти остался в ладони юноши, и протянул его сервампу, смотря на него с какой-то грустью и тоской. 

— Ангел просил передать тебе это, — сказал вампир, закрывая рукой глаза пианисту. 

Лоулесс забрал цветок дрожащей рукой и прижал его к груди. На огненные лепестки с легким звоном упала одна прозрачная капля, а за ней устремились еще две. Соленые слезы смешивались с прохладной моросью начавшегося дождя. 

— У этого цветка много значений. Хиганбана может говорить «забудь обо мне» или «мы еще увидимся», означать вынужденное смирение, а еще подразумевает несчастную, весьма трагичную любовь. Думаю, очевидно, что твой возлюбленный хотел проститься.

— Зачем ты снова забираешь это у меня?! Я не хочу потерять и его! — не в силах больше держаться, кричит сервамп и падает на колени.

Он хотел бы еще раз прикоснуться к любимому, заглянуть в его яркие глаза и нежно поцеловать, чтобы увидеть расцветающий румянец и легкую улыбку на лице пианиста. Он хочет снова обнять его и притянуть к себе, согреть своими ладонями и дыханием вечно холодные кисти, запустить пальцы в черные волосы с одной белой прядью и слушать притворное недовольство. 

— В этом нет моей вины, — холодно отвечает вампир. — В конце концов, такие как ты обречены вечно созерцать потерю дорогих людей, и с этим ничего не поделать. 

— Нет, я бы мог спасти его, мог бы хоть сделать своим подклассом, если бы только у меня был шанс, — в отчаянии говорит Хайд, но запинается в конце. — Но… 

— Но ты снова опоздал, — заканчивает за него Хиган. 

И эта фраза — последнее, что запоминает вампир.

***

Лоулесс пустым взглядом смотрит в потолок, пока горячие слёзы катятся по щекам от недавнего сна. В комнате темно: даже свет фонарей с улицы не проникает сквозь плотно задернутые темные шторы, чувствуются холод и сырость из-за открытых в квартире окон, а по стеклу барабанят тяжелые капли дождя.

Прошла всего пара дней со смерти Лихта. Ничего не предвещало такого исхода, он просто оказался не в том месте и не в то время. По словам очевидцев, парень просто заметил, как группа мужчин грубо пристает к двум старшеклассницам, решил помочь и заступился за них. В итоге, хоть девушки и смогли благодаря ему убежать и вызвать полицию, сам Лихт скончался от потери крови по дороге в больницу из-за серьезных ножевых ранений, нанесенных в спину. Ни соболезнования, ни поддержка со стороны близких не могли помочь сервампу, поскольку тот во всем винил себя. Ведь если бы он тогда не опоздал, всё могло бы пойти по-другому… 

**21 марта**

**18:40**

**Angel:** Где тебя черти носят? 

Моя репетиция закончилась десять минут назад! 

**Hyde:** Ангел-чан, прости 

Я опоздал на автобус и пришлось ловить такси! 

Сейчас только вхожу в номер 

**18:41**

**Hyde:** Дай мне 20 минут 

Обещаю, больше такого не повторится! 

**Angel:** И почему у тебя постоянно возникают какие-то сложности?! 

Скоро начнется дождь 

Я не собираюсь ждать тебя так долго 

Жди меня в номере 

**18:42**

**Hyde:** Ты же не злишься? 

**18:45**

**Hyde:** Лихт-тян 

**18:51**

**Hyde:**??????? 

**19:00**

**Hyde:** Если хочешь, то я попрошу на работе выходной 

И мы проведем его так, как ты захочешь 

Можно съездить на пикник 

**19:02**

**Hyde:** Ради тебя я готов даже терпеть марафон диснеевских мультиков про всех этих говорящих животных, фей и принцесс 

**Angel:** А вот это звучит уже интересно 

**Hyde:** Можем устроить киномарафон) 

Возьмем шоколадный попкорн 

И я обещаю не комментировать всё происходящее на экране 

**Angel:** Хах, зная тебя, долго так не протянешь 

**Hyde:** Но я постараюсь 

Всё ради тебя, Ангел-чан :-* 

**19:06**

**Angel:** Умри уже, чертов демон 

**Hyde:** О-О 

Лихт-тян, я знаю, что ты смутился 

~UWU~ 

**Angel:** Прекрати это использовать 

В качестве наказания ужин сегодня на тебе 

И ты не отвертишься, заказав доставку на дом 

И еду из ресторана тоже нельзя брать 

**19:10**

**Hyde:** Жестокий ангел 

У меня же нет выбора? 

Даже если я возьму тебе дыню?) 

**19:12**

**Angel:** … 

Дыня будет прекрасным дополнением к домашнему ужину 

**Hyde:** Уфф ((( 

Всё только для тебя~ 

**19:15**

**Hyde:** Но если ты заметишь пожарную машину возле отеля, то я предупреждал XD 

**Angel:** Даже не смей переводить продукты и портить ужин 

К тому же, мне нравится вид из этого номера 

**Hyde:** Можем поужинать на балконе и посмотреть на звезды 

Всё как ты любишь~ 

И я достану твой любимый пушистый плед) 

**19:20**

**Angel:** Только если не будет дождя 

**Hyde:** Ловлю на слове) Жду тебя дома Люблю~ 

**19:23**

**Angel:** Ты стал слишком разнеженным, противно 

**Hyde:** Но ты ведь тоже меня любишь? 

**Angel:** … 

**19:26**

**Angel:** Уффф 

Да 

Я тоже тебя люблю

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально мне просто представилась картина огромного поля ликорисов, Хиган, перебирающий волосы мертвого Лихта, и фраза "ты опоздал", с долей усмешки и укора брошенная в сторону Лоулесса, который падает на колени и безмолвно рыдает из-за собственного бессилия.
> 
> Если кто не понял, Хиган тут ака смерть, просто принявший обличье подкласса уныния в подсознании сервампа, а все происходящее в лесу и на поле - сон Лоулесса, который винит себя в смерти Лихта (а почему, раскрыто в отрывке из переписки).
> 
> И да, я не могла не сделать в конце такую вставочку в виде переписки. Немного неаккуратно выглядит, но я пыталась подогнать и под чтение с ноута, и под чтение с телефона (но не очень удалось, потому что на фикбуке эту задумку реализовать очень сложно). Может это и не сочетается с текстом, но мне нравится и убирать не буду. 
> 
> https://vk.com/dsalj - группа автора в вк
> 
> https://vk.com/dsalj?w=wall-150486615_834 - коллаж к фанфику и музыка


End file.
